Precise and accurate optical, electronic, and mechanical devices require a simple, low cost and backlash-free linear or rotational motion reduction system. In the conventional art of motion reduction mechanisms, such as those employed in micropositioners and micromanipulators, large reductions in displacement often bring about large increases in applied force. However, the application of large forces are often unnecessary and even undesirable because they can deform and damage delicate objects. Where motion reduction is required, such as those mechanisms where a significant linear displacement needs to be translated (to a proportional but substantially smaller linear displacement,) but precise positional locations are not absolutely required, heretofore alternative mechanisms to the standard gears and screws found in small displacement mechanisms such as micrometers have not always met optimum requirements.
What is needed is a method of motion reduction wherein the motion reduction system provides for proportional reduction in linear displacement without the introduction of large increases in applied force.